


What May Come

by Donovanspen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e21 Alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: A quiet evening at home after their return from Edom.





	What May Come

Magnus let his eyes roam over the interior of his apartment. He only had two lamps on, set to dim and providing just enough light to bathe the loft in a soft glow. It was well after midnight, and his body refused to settle down. Catarina and Alec had both hovered and insisted on checking him over upon their return from Edom, but even with Catarina’s declaration that he was perfectly healthy, Alec still worried. Alec had checked in with the Institute, and once he confirmed that everyone was all right, he’d stayed glued to Magnus’s side.

It didn’t take long for Magnus to realize that his fiancé wasn’t all right. Alec could barely keep his eyes open during dinner. He had been taking cat naps ever since Magnus had been gone, and it was all catching up to him. Magnus had coaxed him into a warm shower where they spent precious time getting reacquainted and then led a sleepy Alec to bed.

He had experienced a great many things in his long life, and he thought he had decent coping skills. He would never survive being immortal if he fell apart over every emotional upheaval. Having his father out of his life was something he had thought about often but had never lived with the knowledge of it being final. Maybe his coping skills weren’t so great concerning Asmodeus. When his father was in Edom, it was mostly out of sight, out of mind. But now, his father was gone and never coming back. He had some feelings about that, but he wasn’t sure how much time he wanted to spend sorting it out.

Nor did he want to think about his time in Edom. Was there really any point? Lilith was gone. Hell, Edom was gone. His family had rescued him. He and Alec were back together. He had his magic back.

And that was it.  The power.  The power of Edom was flowing through his body, the same power his father had mentioned. It was a part of him now, and it felt natural. He wondered if he should be concerned with the origin of his power boost, but he honestly felt good. Peaceful.

“Magnus? Magnus! No, no, no.”

Magnus was on his feet and rushing towards the bedroom when Alec came stumbling through the door, his eyes wide and his expression terrified.

“Alexander.” Magnus reached for him and caught him when Alec threw himself against him. Strong arms held him tight as Alec buried his face in his neck.

“I thought it was a dream. I thought you were gone,” he panted.

“Easy, love,” Magnus soothed. “Try to take a deep breath. It’s all right. I’m here.”

His words of comfort didn’t seem to do much to ease Alec’s despair as he continued to hold onto Magnus. He wasn’t responding to anything Magnus was saying. He wasn’t even acknowledging that he heard him.

“Alexander. Sweetheart, you’re trembling. Let’s get you back to bed,” Magnus suggested.

Alec held him tighter and refused to let Magnus put any distance between them.

“Ok. We’ll give it a minute.” Magnus ran his hand across his back, trying to offer what comfort he could.

“You’re here.”

“I am. You came for me. You brought me home.” This time when Magnus tried to lead him back to the bedroom, Alec allowed it.  He got him to lie down, but Alec refused to let go of his hand, pulling Magnus down onto the golden sheets with him.

“Ok dear, give me a second.” Magnus stripped off his robe and settled in behind Alec, tucking him close and making him the little spoon. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked after a minute.

Alec shifted and turned in his arms so that he was facing Magnus. “I thought I’d lost you. I thought it was all a dream.”

Magnus reached up and teased his fingers along the back of his neck. “I must admit that I never imagined you all would come for me.”

Alec frowned. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“I knew you would try.” His words didn’t erase the frown on Alec’s face, so he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “Alexander, one does not simply stroll in and out of Edom.”

“I couldn’t leave you there. I know how it feels to be without you, and I can’t do it.”

“That’s in the past. We’re together now.”

Alec burrowed closer to Magnus, wrapping his body around him. Magnus was used to Alec’s affectionate nature, but he could sense this was more than Alec’s desire to cuddle.

“Alec, tell me what’s going on in your mind. Talk to me?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it. Every time I think you’re safe, I almost lose you.”

“Alexander.” Magnus gave a gentle nudge, pushing Alec back just enough to see his face.

“Magnus, your heart stopped. You stopped breathing.”

“But I’m here.”

“You almost died for your magic. Giving you up hurt so much, but I needed you to be whole. And then you had to go to Edom, and Lilith was coming for you….” Alec broke off with a stuttered breath.

“Easy, love,” Magnus murmured pulling him close. “Our lives are chaotic, but we’re here together and stronger for it. My father and Lilith are gone. I have my magic back, and it’s stronger than ever. But most importantly, I have you."

“The past few weeks have hurt so much. I don’t know how I would have survived without you.”

“Shush now. It’s over. We’re safe and soon we’ll be married. The worst is behind us,” Magnus promised.

“How can you be so sure?” Alec asked.

“Cause you, Alexander Lightwood, will always be there for me. You came to Edom and would have stayed by my side. You were willing to become a vampire. Yes, I heard, and we will be discussing that later, but I can rest easy because no matter what happens, I know you’ll fight for us.”

Alec drew in another shaky breath and hid himself in the safety of Magnus’s embrace again, and Magnus allowed it, providing Alec with the comfort he desperately needed right now.

He’d meant every word he’d told Alec, but he understood how he felt. Who was to say the stress of the past few weeks wouldn’t catch up with him, and he would in turn be the one in need of reassurance? He wasn’t worried, though. Never in his long life had he felt so protected and loved.  Whatever may come, he knew that he and Alec would face it together.

  


End file.
